


Food for Thought

by AthenaBlackquill



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaBlackquill/pseuds/AthenaBlackquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather feeds Ilyana chocolate and intentionally lets it go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the result of the following prompt on the Dreamwidth community “Are You Game?”: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Heather/any girl: foodplay - “chocolate is the symbol of love.”

"Heather...? You said you had a surprise for me...?" Ilyana asked as she peeked into Heather's tent, tugging lightly on her purple pigtails. Ilyana had changed from her normal gear to something similarly-colored, but with less fabric, and without a cape, as the temperatures were reaching an all-time high, and they hadn't been in battle lately. Ilyana could see Heather laying on her back on her sleeping bag, eyes closed, yet clearly not asleep. Ilyana stifled a giggle when Heather opened one eye and grinned ear to ear.

"I believe I said as such, yes," Heather responded, rolling over onto her stomach and smiling at her friend. "I do hope you enjoy it. I managed to dupe this loser into giving me something that may interest you greatly."

Ilyana sighed, closing the tent flap behind her as she walked completely into the tent. "You stole again?"

Heather coughed. "Excuse me, I do believe I said he gave it to me," she responded with a smile. "Come in, sit down."

Ilyana did as she was told, settling down on the rug (no doubt  "given" to her by some poor soul) and stretching her legs out. The heat was unbearable outside, and it wasn't much better in their tents, either. Ilyana wiped some sweat from her brow as Heather dug around in one of her many bags.

"Ah, here it is." Heather pulled out something in a velvet bag and scooted over to Ilyana. The two were face to face, and Heather was smiling deviously. "Close your eyes..."

"But..." Ilyana closed her eyes, despite her better judgement.

"Open wide..."

"Oh! Is it food?" Ilyana began to ask, but Heather slipped something gently between her lips. The taste was overwhelming. Ilyana moaned slightly as she took in the sweet, smooth, creamy taste. Heather helped her bite off a piece and waited a few moments before asking her how it was. "It's... the best chocolate I've ever had!" Ilyana opened her eyes to see Heather licking her fingers where the chocolate was melting. She noticed Heather's smiles were getting more and more devious, and felt an excited tightness in her chest.

"Would you like some more, then?" Heather leaned over Ilyana, their faces only a few inches apart.

Ilyana felt her voice getting caught in her throat. She nodded slowly and parted her lips, allowing Heather to slide the chocolate into her mouth once more. A few drops of chocolate fell onto Ilyana's collarbone as she bit off another piece, and she went to get it.

"Oh, allow me," Heather responded quickly, almost a whisper. "No need to let something this good go to waste." With that, Heather, not breaking eye contact until the last moment, positioned herself further over Ilyana and pressed her lips on Ilyana's collarbone, allowing her tongue to slowly lick up the chocolate.

"Heather...!" Ilyana blushed furiously as Heather continued to kiss her collarbone, making her way toward her neck.

"...Just making sure it's all cleaned up, dear," Heather responded hastily, reducing the time between kisses.

"I think you've gotten it all," Ilyana managed to say between giggles, pushing Heather's face away from her.

Heather smiled. "I don't know, Ilyana. Look." With that, she broke off a small piece of chocolate and dropped it on her chest.

"Heather!" Ilyana tried to keep her voice down, but it wasn't working well. She couldn't help but laugh as she tried to grab the quickly melting chocolate. "You're going to get my clothes all dirty," she said, half-whispering, half-laughing.

"Like I said, let me handle that." Heather pushed Ilyana gently to the ground and straddled her, kissing along the tops of her breasts. "It tastes so much better on you, you know that?"

Ilyana could barely hear her. Her eyes were closed and she could feel her own breathing catching as Heather explored her chest. She could feel Heather undoing the lacing on the front of her shirt. "Heather... What are you--"

"It's sliding down," Heather responded, dropping another piece on her partner's chest, this time squarely between her breasts. Now that the shirt was loosened, Heather was able to slide the shirt up so as to avoid getting chocolate on it. Heather had to admit she was a little surprised Ilyana cooperated so enthusiastically, and was even more surprised when Ilyana undid Heather's belt and pulled her shirt out from her pants and over her head. "What's this now?"

Ilyana wiped some of the chocolate from her own body and smeared it on Heather's chest. "Just returning the f-favor..."

 _Aw, she's trying to be more assertive. How cute._ Heather smiled and leaned over Ilyana so that her chest was above Ilyana's face. She tried not to gasp when she felt Ilyana's tongue between her breasts. She grinned when Ilyana's hands made their way to her shoulder blades, down her sides, and onto her waist. Taking control again, Heather moved to feed Ilyana another piece of chocolate, then to rub another piece along Ilyana's neck and chest. She loved hearing Ilyana giggle as she nibbled on her ear, kissed down her neck, licked her collarbones, and bit the insides of her breasts gently. Ilyana was clearly trying not to moan, but she was doing a poor job of it.

Heather leaned up and made eye contact with Ilyana, her famous grin flashing yet again. Ilyana's face appeared as if it could not have been redder, which made Heather want to do even more to her, to test whether she could in fact blush more. She adjusted herself so that now she was between Ilyana's legs and rubbed the last small bit of chocolate from her knee to the inside of her upper thigh.

"Heather...!" Ilyana couldn't hide her excitement at what this would mean.

Another grin. "Don't worry... I'll be gentle..."


End file.
